handsofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Hands of War
Hands of War is an online RPG game, developed by Armor Games and Axis Games, and released in November of 2008. Story The player can choose a class, which can be a Warrior, Wizard, or Ranger. There is two warring factions, the Alliance and the Shadow Runners. Other warring factions are the Merchant's Guild vs. Mercenaries, and the Trackers vs. Magicians vs. Blademasters. The player has to choose a side between these warring factions. The player has to choose a side and then complete quests given by members of that side, found in camps. After completing enough quests in an area (or by having a high-enough standing with that faction), they then visit the area's city to get a quest for a Heartstone piece. Along the game, the player can upgrade their character and obtain items they will wear to become stronger. The main objective is to collect all four pieces of the Heartstone, a Jewel with legendary strength, to stop the war. Glitches * It appears that when some units die, their death sprite becomes an Alliance commander, either briefly or throughout the whole death animation. *You can get lots and lots of Health points. Once you get a high enough Armor stat (at least about 96), you can return to the first city and let enemy units there hit you for a few minutes (preferrably the units at the Alliance camp in front of the city or the Shadow Runners one tile behind the city). The damage they cause to you with every attack will be a negative number, meaning they increase your life instead of reducing it. Note that the higher your Armor is, the less damage they'll deal (and thus the more Health they'll give you). Also note that you may be too strong for them, and if you aren't at Kill on Sight standing with their faction, your attacks will one-shot then, so you'll have to use your Fetter, Shield Bash, or Bonds of Air attack to get their attention. Beware though, using a healing skill or potion will reset your life back to normal. Also, loading the game after you log out, taking off an item or leveling up will have the same result. HoW Health glitch.png|Eventually, your Health bar goes off-screen Trivia *Even though you can in theory become an ally of up to 3 factions, you can actually make this 5, since each time you reach ally standing with a faction, you get instantly 3000/3000 reputation. Example: If you are an ally (3000/3000) of Shadow Runners and 0/3000 Kill on Sight with the Alliance, you can start killing Shadow Runners' soldiers, until you get 3000/3000 Friendly with Shadow Runners and 0/1000 Unfriendly with the Alliance. Kill then 1 Alliance soldier, and you get max 3000/3000 Ally with Shadow Runners again. You can repeat the aforementioned process, until you have both factions on Ally. You cannot however become allies with martial factions that don't share the same weapon with you. *This game was the basis for another, known as Faction Wars. Category:Games